


A Warm Variety of Sensations

by kibasniper



Series: Femslash February 2019 [8]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February 2019, Ficlet, Hugs, Peace, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 15:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17748581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kibasniper/pseuds/kibasniper
Summary: Nicole revels under the sun and in Sally's arms.





	A Warm Variety of Sensations

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Femslash February 2019's thirteenth prompt "Sun."

While left in a computer, Nicole couldn’t feel the sunshine. She never experienced sweat rolling down her cheeks. She didn’t need to worry about applying sunscreen to protect herself from sunburns. All she could do was listen to Sally grumble as child about Rosie reminding her to play outside without proper sun protection.

Nicole knew about heat. It happened when her processor burned, searing her circuits and sparking her database to the point where she wondered if that was similar to choking on smog. There were times when she sputtered trying to decode one of Eggman’s locked facilities or analyze primordial poze corrosive to her system, leading her to feel like she had been engulfed in flames.

Firewalls truly were the worst during her time as a mere computer. That was her only way to know the exaggeration of the sun. It burned through her like a bursting sunspot, brief and painful. Denying her information and blocking her out while the firewall simply rose higher and higher, the facsimile was like a roaring fire with ceaseless smoke that left Nicole wanting more than just a life behind a screen.

Yet, she could never touch anything genuinely warm. She didn’t know the sun’s glow. All she knew was the reflective glare her screen gave off when Sally had to squint and shield her eyes to even look at her. For a long time, that was her only source of genuinely feeling the warmth of a nice day at the cost of Sally’s irritation and sight.

She has to laugh. It feels like eons ago when she was a simple handheld computer, locked away among numbers and codes. The only warmth was when she felt like her entire system was ready to overload and shutdown, sending her catapulting into nothingness until Sally rebooted her.

Now, it’s another beautiful day in Knothole, and Nicole basks in the sunlight. She splays her fingers in the wind and listens to the Flickies sing high above her head or perched on the castle. Wind caresses the nape of her neck and blows her hair around, allowing Nicole the simple pleasure of tucking the stray strands behind her ear. Even though she doesn’t need to breath, she takes in a deep gasp of air and fills her artificial lungs. The sun pounds down on her, filling her with heat kissing every inch of body. Instead of sweating, she simply glows. It’s the same feeling as when she transformed into Overclocked Nicole, a digital being of sheer heat and energy.

She knows everyone shouldn’t look directly at the sun, but she can’t help herself. It won’t hurt someone like her. She takes in the brilliant star shining above her. It graces the planet with generous life. Everyone plays and laughs under the sunbeams, and the days she spent longing to be welcomed under those rays dwindle into the recesses of her thoughts.

“Lovely weather we’re having.”

Her lips spread into a smile, and she rests her hands on the smooth railing. She doesn’t need to turn around and face her as Sally saunters onto the balcony of the Castle Acorn. She feels Sally wreathe her arms around her waist and nestle into the crook of her neck, her pomp of auburn hair brushing into her cheek.

Nicole laces her fingers around Sally’s hands. “It certainly is. I checked the weather, and we’ll be having sunny skies for the next couple of days. There will be some humidity today, so I suggest you watch out for your hair.”

“Don’t worry. I put a lot of anti-frizz conditioner in it this morning.” Sally rests her cheek on Nicole’s shoulder. “You feel really warm today.”

She chuckles. “A little sunshine is good for my projection.”

“Just like how it’s good for my complexion.”

They remain in peace for a few moments, their giggling tittering off. Nicole hears each beat of Sally’s heart and feels her warmth press against her own back. It’s a special kind of warmth, one that makes her feel comforted like being wrapped in a thick blanket. She’s safe, protected, free to love Sally as she pleases without any restrictions from her lonesome computerized realm.

Sally unhooks one arm from Nicole and bends over to pick up something. She presents a straw basket with a checkered towel draping over the side. Delicately wrapped sandwiches, fruit, and juice bottles fully pack the inside, and the delectable scent of freshly cooked slabs of roast beef hits Nicole, who immediately lets her glee show in her bright eyes.

“Wanna set out for our picnic before the Freedom Fighters’ meeting?” Sally asks, and Nicole grins, her digital heart beating loudly for all to hear.

“That sounds wonderful, Sally.” She slides her hand into Sally’s waiting palm and firmly squeezes it, sharing warmth and comfort with the girl she loves.


End file.
